All about me
by Musical Life
Summary: COMPLETE Troypay, Don't hide behind a mask. Just show who you really are. It's better.
1. Doing What I do Best

All about me

High School Musical

Main Pairing: Troy Bolton/Sharpay Evans

Summary: She was known as the Ice Queen of her level, she was known as the blonde drama freak that would do anything to get her part in a play. But was soon destroyed by the Alberbeque new student, Gabriella. After not getting the part in the play, Sharpay Evans becomes outraged and soon turns to get revenge on the two that took her spotlight, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. She takes on a plan to ruin the two's relationship leading to a bitterful end on their musical career. On the way will Sharpay get feelings for the Basketball star Troy Bolton?, Will Gabriella being the smart one be able to see through this treath on her and Troy's relationship? Some Troyella, Mostly Troypay.

Chapter: What I do best

Sharpay POV

Ms. Darbus was again, reading for the fifth time this stupid chapter of Romeo and Juliet. Ugh, Like I didn't know this. So what if I am the co president of the drama club. Who the hell cares about Romeo and Juliet? They were different people and their parents didn't like the other family yadda yadda yadda, What we should be talking about are plays. I just wish I can say that to Ms. Darbus, Everyone hates it when she talks about and about and about.

_Riiing_, Saved by the bell! Ms. Darbus stopped as I sighed with relief, after the Winter Musicale, I thought I would be over the fact that someone actually defeated me on the drama department...NOT, I've been on school productions since forever. I can't accept a minor part. I should have the lead part DUH.

As for Ryan...well let's just say he pursued a different career. together with the Basketball Jocks...he kind of...well...He kind of went over to basketball and ditched Drama, hear and then he would sing some songs with me. But most of the time he would be talking about how Basketball is, how it is so nice to shoot a basket before the time runs out all that basketball touchdown stuff.

"Troy" I said as I went over to him, he was talking with Gabriella which made it more fun to interrupt.

"Yeah Sharpay?" Troy asked, I could hear the tone that he was getting annoyed with me interrupting their conversation...like I care!

"I was wondering if you were going to audition for the next school play" I asked,

"Well I am, I just hope it's in pairs since me and Gabi are going to be auditioning together" Troy said as Gabriella nodded, They're going to audition together...-again. The people are sick to see you audition together! Wait...Me and Ryan have been auditioning together for like years now. Hmmm...People still love our faces. well maybe my face! I love myself!

"Oh good for you! I can't audition for pairs since Ryan is on basketball, I guess I'll be auditioning alone!" I said, Gabriella looked a bit frightened that I might or may I add _will_ get her spot on the next musicale.

"Oh...Well me and Gabriella have to eat lunch, see you later" Troy said smiling, I smiled back

"Well good luck with that, Tootles!" I replied as I gave my trademark wave. After they left I went over to the music room. Lunch for me was a waste of time, I call it _Rehearsal Time_

I sat on the piano seat as I began playing a few chords. I began to sing one of my favorite songs

_When you can dream, then you can start_

_A Dream is a wish you make with your heart_

_When you can dream, then you can start_

_A Dream is a wish you make with your heart _

_A Dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

_In dreams, you will loose your heart aches_

_Whatever you wish for you keep_

_Have faith in your dreams and someday_

_Your rainbow will come smiling through_

_No matter how your heart is grieving_

_If you keep on believing _

_The dream that you wish will come true_

_Hey Yeah…_

_Hey Yeah…_

_Hey Yeah.._

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're feeling small _

_Alone in the night you whisper _

_Thinking no one can hear you at all_

_You wake with the morning sunlight_

_To find fortune that is smiling on you _

_Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow_

_For all you know tomorrow _

_The dream that you wish will come true_

_When you can dream, then you can start_

_A Dream is a wish you make with your heart_

_When you can dream, then you can start_

_A Dream is a wish you make with your heart _

_Make with your heart_

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep _

_In dreams you will loose your heart aches_

_Whatever you wish for you keep _

_You wake with the morning sunlight_

_To find fortune that is smiling on you _

_Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow_

_For all you know tomorrow_

_The dream that you wish will come true _

_No matter how your heart is grieving_

_If you keep on believing_

_The dream that you wish will come true_

_Yeah Yeah _

_When you can dream, then you can start_

_A dream is a wish you make with your heart_

_Make with your heart_

Okay, everyone knows that I sing those really fun songs like what I did last year, Remember "Bop to the Top" and "What I've been looking for". Sometimes I get to get tired of all that energy coming from me and want to actually show some emotion. I usually show a smile on the audience when I perform. But I want to touch their little twisted hearts and let them realize that I am the person that they should clap for. The world would be a better place!

What I soon was to realize that I had an audience, I didn't recognize at first. But soon I overheard or maybe I _cringed _over the sound of a falling triangle on the back.

"Who's there?" I asked, I was shocked to see the shadow, mostly looking like…

"Bolton?"


	2. Friendly Competition

Thank you guys for reviewing, I will update every now and then. But I can only update on Saturdays and Sundays because I have always a hectic schedules on Monday to Friday, so I'm sorry about that, But here's the second chapter of All About Me

"Bolton?"

"Hey Sharpay" Troy said, he came closer to her, Sharpay shrugged away from him

"Ew don't touch me" Sharpay said, Troy smirked to what she was doing

"What, I got the cuties now?" Troy asked, Sharpay snorted

"If you were a girl _yes_ you would have cuties" Sharpay answered, Troy smiled

"I came here not to spy on you, I was here to practice me and Gabriella's song for the audition" Troy said, Sharpay rolled her eyes

"You know, Just because you got the last play doesn't mean your gonna get this play" Sharpay replied, Troy nodded

"I know that, but it doesn't hurt to try"

"What makes you think that Gabriella can beat me again?" Sharpay asked giving him a glare that could kill

"No I don't _think_ she can beat you, I'm _sure_ she can beat you" Troy answered, By now Sharpay's blood was boiling, she shrugged and stood up

"In your dreams, _Bolton_" Sharpay said, getting her purse, she emphasized on his last name as she walked out of the rehearsal room, on the way she saw Gabriella

"Your in for it Montez" Sharpay said as she collided her shoulder with hers, Gabriella arched her eyebrow as she looked at Troy

"What did you do now?"

_Evans Mansion_

"And then he said that he was _sure_ that Montez could beat me!" Sharpay said to Ryan who wasn't really concentrating on their conversation, he was playing a game on his phone, a basketball game

"Ryan! ...Ryan! Are you even listening to me!" Sharpay said, Ryan's eyes looked forward to his sister, he nodded

"So what do you think about that?" Sharpay asked, Ryan nodded once again, Sharpay grew furious, she headed towards where he was sitting and took his cell phone

"Hey I was using that!" Ryan asked, Sharpay smiled to him fakely

"Now you're not" Sharpay answered, Ryan rolled his eyes

_Ring Ring_

"I'll get it!" Ryan said, Sharpay pushed him back to the couch

"No I will, now stay" Sharpay replied, she headed towards the phone

"Evans Residence...Uh huh...Uh huh...Uh Huh...Ryan it's for you" Sharpay said, Ryan smiled as he headed towards the phone, Sharpay rolled her eyes. she headed upstairs, sometimes she couldn't interact with her brother anymore. Because of his sudden burst of _manliness_ and his _popularity_ among the _guys_.

"Why can't things stay how they were!" Sharpay said as she plopped down on her bed, a few minutes later. She grew groggy and fell asleep.

Ryan entered her room minutes after that, He smiled at his baby sister. He loved her more then anything, and he knew that she was having a hard time adapting to his new manners, he smiled

"Sweet Dreams, Shar" Ryan said, he kissed the forehead of his sister as he tucked her into bed, waiting for the morning to shine. He got out of his sister's room, closed the door, and headed towards his own.


	3. Class Scare

Chapter Three

Guys I'm sorry if this chapter is short, It's the shortest chapter but I think it's okay, give me some feedback okay? Remember this is a Troypay, not Troyella. (just saying because there are some scenes which looks like Troyella) This is the shortest chapter sorry!

_Class Scare_

"Troy, why did you even think of saying that? I don't want to get on the bad side of Sharpay _again_!" Gabriella groaned as she walked from her house to school accompanied by Troy

"You don't have to get scared Gabby, Everyone knows you can beat Sharpay again" Troy replied, Gabriella rolled her eyes

"NO, no one knows that. Sharpay is basically the only person I know that gives a 110 percent of her heart to her performance, she's too determined, she will do _anything_ to get this musical Troy" Gabriella said, Troy didn't want to accept it, but it was really true. Even if you loved or hate Sharpay, you got to admit that she has talent.

"Then it means that you have to give your 120 percent on your performance, come on, you know you can beat Sharpay" Troy smiled, Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Easy for you to say, Ryan isn't going to audition..." Gabriella muttered, Troy heard what she had to say and pretended not to hear it.

"Anyways I better go, I have P.E, you?"

"Theatre with _Sharpay_"

"Well good luck with that, see you later Gabs" Troy smiled as he kissed her on the cheek, he then walked towards his next class.

Theatre Class

"Alright children of theatre, The auditions will be tomorrow, so I expect your best, I am also expecting new faces, Theatre does not say no to someone who has the passion to strive..." Ms. Darbus said while continuing on with different matters, Sharpay was seated on the back while on the front was Gabriella. She continued to glare on the brunette girl, Gabriella, felt uneasy, she didn't really look at the back but she knew Sharpay was glaring at her, she _felt_ it. It took skill to do that.

"Now, about cellphones and notes, I do not approve of text messages, note passing or any of whatsover..." Ms. Darbus said she continued more of how Cellphones on class was a big disrespect to her and whatever she wanted to say. Sharpay continued to glare at Gabriella, Gabriella couldn't take it anymore, she raised her hand as Ms. Darbus arched her eyebrow

"What is it Ms. Montez?" Ms. Darbus asked, Gabriella looked at her and stood up

"Um...could I go to the washroom?" Gabriella asked, Ms. Darbus rolled her eyes

"Alright, Alright" Ms. Darbus answered, Gabriella nodded. She walked fast towards the exit, rushing to get the hall pass. She exited the classroom

Sharpay smiled at the thought of her scaring Gabriella away, she'll be back anyways. She looked at Ms. Darbus as she continued explaining about notes and text messaging. She groaned, this has been going on for fourty minutes already, it was worst then that time when she was reading the same chapter of shakespeare for _8_ times.

"Montez you better come back here, I don't think I can last with this.." Sharpay muttered on her breathe as she continued to stare at Ms. Darbus now drawing desperately a cellphone and how she would confiscate it.

"How pleasant.." Sharpay groaned, she placed her head down her hands. Wishing time would pass by fast.


	4. Making the Three

This for me is a pretty okay chapter...I hope you guys like it though:-)

_Making the Three_

Sharpay woke up from her deep slumber, today were the auditions and she needed to wake up extra early to practice her piece. She was going to sing her all time favorite song, _I Just Want You_, she strolled down to her brother's bedroom as she opened the door, Ryan was sleeping peacefully as she smiled, she headed towards him and desperately began shaking his body.

"Ry! Wake up!" Sharpay said as she struggled shaking him, Ryan groaned as he placed the covers up as he hid on the blankets

"5 more minutes.." Ryan replied, Sharpay heard this and struggled more on shaking his figure, he groaned and looked at his sister like she was crazy

"It's only 5 in the morning Shar...school doesn't start at 7" Ryan said groggily, Sharpay smiled at him

"Ry! Its audition day, come on wake up!" Sharpay replied, Ryan gave her a look

"You know that I'm not going to audition anymore" Ryan said, Sharpay was now the one to give him a look

"Not that help me practice duh!" Sharpay replied, Ryan smirked

"Okay, well...why don't you go downstairs and make me some pancakes, and then we'll practice" Ryan said, Sharpay looked at him and shook her head

"Ry you know I don't cook!" Sharpay replied, Ryan smiled

"Exactly" Ryan said, Sharpay groaned

"Come on Ryan, please? Do it for your wonderful gorgeous sister??" Sharpay asked, Ryan smiled

"Okay Okay, I'll be down at 10 minutes, now let me have some more sleep" Ryan answered, Sharpay smiled

"See you at 10!" Sharpay said as she strolled away from his room, Ryan smiled at her sister's enthusiasm, he groaned as he began to sleep again.

_East High_

"I Just want you, Don't you want me too? I Just want you, Do You Want me" Sharpay hummed as she entered the East High's hallways, she looked around, no one yet. She went to her locker and got her books, she was about to go outside and get some fresh air when she heard something at the gym, she walked and opened the door, she found a person that she knew was going to be there. doing some hoops probably forced by his father.

"Aren't we the early bird Bolton" Sharpay said as she smirked at him, he looked at her and smiled.

"Good morning to you too Sharpay" Troy replied, Sharpay looked around

"Where's your basketball posse? Or Montez?" Sharpay asked, she headed towards the gym with her heels,

"Not here, I needed to warm up for the game later and the auditions" Troy answered, Sharpay nodded

"Give me the ball" Sharpay said as she held her arms forward ready for him to pass the ball, he looked at her and nodded confused, he passed it to her as she smiled, she headed towards the three point line, it was kind of weird for Troy to see Sharpay on the three point line, her being a small girl and impossible to make a three point shot

"What, you're going to make a three?" Troy asked, Sharpay nodded

"If I make this three, you have to promise me. That you're going to win the championships"

"And If you don't?"

"It's up to you" Sharpay smiled, she took her stance as she placed the basketball up and ready to shoot, Troy waited for at least ten seconds and she still didn't shoot.

"Scared to break a-" Troy's jaw dropped as he saw the blonde jump and push the orange ball forward, she got the shot and smirked at him.

"Looks like you just made me a promise, you have to win that championship again Bolton" Sharpay smiled, Troy looked at her

"Where'd you learn to do that? I mean...I always imagined you of being a cheerleader" Troy replied, Sharpay smirked

"Things just happen" Sharpay said, Troy looked at her and nodded

"Okay. How bout a one on one?" Troy asked, Sharpay shook her head

"Not this time, there are auditions" Sharpay answered, Troy nodded and smiled. They stood there akward for about a minute until Sharpay broke the silence

"Well I should probably go, Ryan must be looking for me right now...I'll see you later I guess, anyways Bye" Sharpay said as she smiled, Troy gave a smile back as she headed towards the exit, she heard Troy speak

"Good luck Shar!" Troy said, Sharpay looked at him and smiled

"You too Bolton, Good luck" Sharpay replied, she headed out of the gym, meeting eyes with Ryan

"What?"

"I cannot believe you used me as an excuse for you guys to bond!"


	5. Auditions

All About Me

_Auditions_

"Welcome everyone to the auditions, as you may well know. I will be judging you today if you shall get a part or if you shall not. Some of you may end up as leads and some of you may end up as supporting charachters which is as good as the leads. For the supporting charachters, do not take it so hard, being a supporting charachter is a important role to fix the pieces of the musicale..." Ms. Darbus said, she continued on talking about benefits about drama and how auditions are a great deal and a great start for new fresh faces. Sharpay rolled and groaned, she just wanted to audition not listen to all this things that she already knew about drama

"Alright! We shall now start, and first up, Joshua Martinez! Your up!" Ms. Darbus said, Joshua stepped on the stage as he gave Kelsi the chords for the song, Joshua struggled on the song but it was good enough for a rookie, Ms. Darbus clapped her hands as she gave comments on his piece,

"But you will definitely have a part, it may not be big but..well at least you have a part! that's that, now next, Alice George!" Ms. Darbus said, the auditions went pretty well now that Ms. Darbus has had better comments about the aspiring students.

"Well, one of my favorites, Sharpay Evans!" Ms. Darbus said as she clapped her hands, Sharpay walked towards the stage as she smiled up to Ms. Darbus

"Well, Ms. Darbus I'm Sharpay Evans, as you may already know, I'll be singing. _I Just Want You_, Well...I'm not really a wrestling fan, but this came from a wrestler, a diva in the "wrestling world" and what i know about this song is-"

"Just sing the song Sharpay" Ms. Darbus said impatiently, Sharpay arched her eyebrows confused, Ms. Darbus never had talked to her that way. She nodded, as she gave the disc to Kelsi, she placed it on the cd player as the song played

The background dialouge played as Sharpay started to sing her song:

_Hi sorry to call so late_

_I just I was missing you_

_And I just wanted to talk_

_Maybe we could talk tomorrow_

Sharpay smiled to the audience as she looked at her rival Gabriella, and Troy. She looked at him while she was singing the song.

_Make up your mind, don't you want me_

_Like I, I want to feel that, touch_

_That haunts me every night_

_It felt so right_

She headed towards the edge of the stage, she looked around on the other students and smiled up to them, When the chorus was about to hit, she brought eye contact with Troy

_I just want you, you know I _

_I just want you, there's no hiding_

_I just want you, do you want me?_

She goes to the other side of the stage, looking now at those who beat her on her last musical

_So far away, another night all alone_

_Another day, another telephone call home_

_But one day, I'm gonna find a way to_

_Make you stay in my arms 'till everafter comes_

_Till everafter comes_

_You are the one_

Sharpay now headed towards to the back and swayed to the music as she swayed back around still having eye contact with Troy Bolton.

_I just want you, there's no denying_

_I just want you, there's no hiding_

_I just want you, do you want me?_

She headed towards the table of Ms. Darbus as she walked sideways to the audience

_Got a feeling that it's time to make a change_

_Got a feeling that things can't stay the same_

_I feel my heart losing control_

_Ohh_

_Oh_

Sharpay circled around the theater as she stopped and looked at both of Troy and Gabriella, she strolled back down to the stage, she didn't want anyone to notice that she was singing to Troy.

_Don't you want me too?_

Silence filled the room as everyone thought it was done, Ms. Darbus smiled at her performance, but the music then played and Sharpay sang passionately and it was the emphasis of her performance, she ran towards the stage. and got up and sang her heart out

_I just want you, you know I_

_I just want you_

_I just want you_

_Do you want me... around?_

_I just want you, you know I_

_i just want you7_

_Don't you want me too?_

_I just want you_

She bowed as the last note played, Ms. Darbus stood up and clapped her hands furiously, following all the students standing up and giving a standing ovation to the blonde, even Gabriella who didn't audition yet did this too. Sharpay smiled to everybody and giggled

"Brava Sharpay! Truly a great piece, I have never seen such emotion, such...passion on a song! Very well done, You will certaintly get a callback" Ms. Darbus said as she winked at Sharpay, Sharpay smiled and got down the stage

"Up Next, Gabriella Montez for lead, I hope yours is as good as Sharpay's"

"Well, Ms. Darbus I'm Gabriella Montez and I will be singing the song, _There's gotta be more to life_ By Stacie Orrico" Gabriella said as she signaled Kelsi to play the song, she smiled and started the song, Sharpay sat down on the middle portion of the theater to watch her moves closely, but she was interrupted by Troy sitting down beside her

"You did a nice job" Troy said, Sharpay blushed. She watched Gabriella execute a perfect note when she reached the chorus of the song

_I've got it all, but I feel so deprived,_

_I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside,_

_Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing._

_And why can't I let it go?_

_There's gotta be more to life..._

_Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me._

_Cause the more that I'm..._

_Tripping out thinking there must be more to life._

_Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more._

_(Than wanting more)_

"Gabriella's really good..." Sharpay murmured, Troy was distracted and just stared at Sharpay's face, who was looking at Gabriella singing.

"Not as good as you..." Troy whispered, Sharpay looked at him, did she just hear that?

"What?"

_I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly_

_Here in this moment I'm half way out the door._

_Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing._

_There's gotta be more to life..._

_Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me,_

_Cause the more that I'm..._

_Tripping out thinking there must be more to life._

_Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more_

"What did you just say Troy?" Sharpay asked, Troy smiled

"She's not as good as you" Troy answered, Sharpay smiled, they were inches apart. lips almost touching. Gabriella who saw this, popped her eyes out, a distraction on her performance

Troy who realized Gabriella's sudden barge of voice, retreated from thier position

"Umm...yeah you're really good" Troy said as Sharpay looked at him dissapointedly, she nodded

"Yeah.." Sharpay replied, slouching down on her chair as she watched Gabriella sing more

_Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me_

_Cause the more that I'm..._

_Tripping out thinking there must be more to life._

_Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more to life._

_More to, more to, more to life._

_(There's gotta be more to life) More to, more to, more to life._

_There's gotta be more_

_More to life_

"Well, Not your best performance and a little bit too loud at the middle portion of the song but It was a fair song, Well done Gabriella" Ms. Darbus said, Gabriella smiled and nodded, Sharpay looked at Gabriella walking towards the both of them "I gotta go, your girlfriend is coming" Sharpay said, she excused herself from the both of them as she sat near Ms. Darbus,

"Alright, I have seen all the performances and they are all very well done, I'm very satisfied with all your performances, cast sheet will be posted tomorrow, at the bulletin boards 6:00 in the morning. If you have recieved a callback, work with Kelsi or feel free to use your own music, That is all. You're all dismissed" Ms. Darbus said, everyone nodded, they walked out of the auditorium. Gabriella with Troy and Sharpay heading towards the Basketball Court to wait for her brother.

"What was that?? You were almost in Sharpay's throat!" Gabriella exclaimed, Troy looked at her.

"Gabby, Me and Sharpay are just friends, you should know that" Troy said, Gabriella arched her eyebrows

"YOU almost KISSED her, What is that? You don't see me kissing Chad!" Gabriella replied, Troy got shocked by her sudden burst of anger.

"...Okay, Gabby calm down-"

"WHATS THERE TO CALM DOWN TROY! I was there performing and I could see everything that you do!, and I see you almost lip locking SHARPAY!"

"Let me-"

"NO YOU JUST SHUT IT" Gabriella said as she slapped him hard on the face as she left school grounds, Troy touched his face. Was he just slapped by Gabriella? What a day he would have tomorrow.


	6. Just Right

_All About Me_

Sharpay entered extra early on the hallways of East High, it was already 6:05 and the callback sheet was going to be posted today, She walked towards the bulletin boards, no one in sight, She smiled to herself as she looked around

"Basketball...Volleyball...Soccer...Geeks...Theatre!" Sharpay said as she looked at the pink paper hanging on the side of the bulletin boards, it read

CALLBACKS

_Angelica_

Sharpay Evans

Gabriella Montez

Regina Wilson

Alice George

Andrea Ashtin

_Duke_

Joshua Martinez

Joseph Esteban

Christian Fedarco

Troy Bolton

Luke Ashtin

"Gabriella Montez..Regina Wilson...Alice George...Andrea Ashtin, the only people I know here is Gabriella and Alice, Alice didn't even make that second note, Ms. Darbus qualifications are dropping" Sharpay said as she rolled her eyes, she headed towards the soccer field to think of her new song, and that's where she always went when she was too early.

Meanwhile, Troy entered just minutes after Sharpay, he looked around and saw the callbacks sheet,

"Joshua Martinez? The guy who sang first? He didn't have that much of a performance. Joseph Esteban? Right...Christian Fedarco, Luke Ashtin..I don't know one of them!" Troy says, he looks at the female lead,

"Sharpay, Gabriella, Regina, Alice and Andrea..." Troy trailed off, Ms. Darbus considered alot this year, last year only two pairs were taken, now their battling for one role five people

"Where's Kelsi" Troy said as he looked around to find Kelsi on the campus if she arrived yet "Oh yeah it's only 6, no ones here yet"

Troy headed towards his secret spot, where he usually sat. it wasn't much of a secret spot anymore since Chad and the others know about it, but he's the only one that goes to this place anyways. a way to relax

"_Soarin...Flyin" _Troy hummed as he hummed the song on last years' play when he and Gabriella were leads, he loved the song and it emphasized on how he and Gabriella started off and broke the long star leading tradition of Sharpay and Ryan Evans.

_"There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach"_ Troy hummed more, he heard steps walk up, he looked at the person there

"Sharpay?"

Sharpay heard someone singing on the upper floor of the main building, she headed towards there as the song grew louder, she looked around and there she saw Troy Bolton sitting and singing to the tune of _Breaking Free_ a song that she loved and a song that she was suppose to sing if she were on the play

"Sharpay?"

"I heard someone singing, I decided to check it out...and congratulations on getting the callbacks" Sharpay smiled, Troy smiled back

"Yeah you too" Troy said, Sharpay nodded

"So...this your spot?" Sharpay asked, Troy nodded

"Yep, The science club hooked me up with this, I go here whenever I have problems or whenever I Just want to get away from the world" Troy answered,

"Yeah I know what you mean, I may be known as the _Ice Princess_ or _Ice Queen_, whatever everyone calls me. Well the truth is, I don't really like being called the Ice Queen or whatever" Sharpay said,

"You wouldn't be called one if you changed" Troy said, Sharpay smiled

"Nah, East High wouldn't be the same' Sharpay replied, Troy laughed

"I agree on you on that one" Troy said, Sharpay looked at him and trailed off

"About yesterday..."

"It was all my fault, don't worry about it" Troy said,

"Oh." Sharpay said, Troy nodded

"Gabriella even got mad at me because she saw me with you" Troy replied, Sharpay looked at him once again

"Really?" Sharpay asked getting into the conversation, Troy nodded

"Yeah, she even slapped me" Troy answered, Sharpay giggled

"Basketball superstar getting defeated by Gabriella? Didn't know you were that soft"

"Oh shut up" Troy said as he laughed with her, she laughed as well

"...I should go, students are coming in" Sharpay said, Troy nodded, he watched her walk down the stairs

"Wait Sharpay!"

"Hmm?" Sharpay asked as she looked up on him at the balcony of his spot

"I was umm...wondering. if you want to...well, hang out sometime? You know, friendly" Troy asked,

"...Okay, Umm...Just tell me what time and what date and I'll be there" Sharpay smiled, Troy nodded

"Great, well see you" Troy said as he waved she waved back as she left

"Oh my gosh!" Sharpay squeeled as she reached the first floor of the main building, jumping up and down. She stopped when a student passed by

"Don't look at me like that!" Sharpay said as she turned into full Ice Queen mode, The student rushed towards his destination, Sharpay laughed

"This day just keeps getting better and better"


	7. Punctuality turned bad

_Punctuality turned bad_

_"What time is it..._OH MY GOD! 7:30!!" Sharpay jumped out of her bed as she was automatically lured to her closet, only 30 more minutes till the bell rings and she has to eat, take a shower, change clothes, wake up her brother. .

"Wait where the hell is Ryan?!" Sharpay said as she opened the doors of her brothers' room, noticing that he wasn't there, she saw a note on his bed.

_Shar, Went to School ahead of you. You were snoring like hell. I couldn't stand it anymore. Had to go _

_Sorry _

_;-D Ryan_

"Stupid Ryan..." Sharpay murmured as she went to her closet to get a pink tank top, a grey sparkly skirt and some heels as she got her purse and stomped out of her house

"Thank god that I just live here..." Sharpay said as she got her keys and drove her way to East High.

_East High_ 7:46 AM

"Where's Sharpay?" Gabriella asked Ryan, Ryan shook his head

"Don't spread this, but she was _snoring horribly_ awhile ago. I could not take it. It was too much. So I left her, But i left a note!" Ryan pointed out, Gabriella giggled

"Well, At least you _left_ something. But knowing Sharpay, she'd be walking poisely but looking "evil" at the same time, heading towards your direction" Gabriella smirked, Ryan gave a glare

"Oh Shut up" Ryan said as the first bell rang, They headed towards their first classes. Sharpay being permenantly late.

--

_With Sharpay_

"Oh my gosh! I'm late!" Sharpay said as she gave a full speed towards her school, minutes later. She saw a car swerving right on her way. And everything turned black.

---

_2nd Period_

"Where's Sharpay?" Ryan asked, feeling a bit nervous. No one knew where she is, and he could feel something happened. Just Something...

"What's up Ryan?" Troy asked, plopping right beside him, Ryan shrugged him away. And then his phone rang

"What? Okay" Ryan said with a nervous voice,

"Wait who was that?" Troy asked, Ryan gave him a look

"It's Dr. Ramirez, Something happened to Sharpay. She crashed"


	8. The End

"Let's take my car" Troy said as Ryan nodded, they stormed out

running out of the school as they drove away towards the hospital,

They didn't have enough time to tell Gabby and since Gabby was still

mad at Troy, it would make it akward if she came along.

And also to the fact that Troy wanted to see Sharpay asap.

"Don't go too fast, you don't want to end up like Sharpay" Ryan said

as Troy nodded, but still. He was too worried to lower down the speed

to a 100, If anything happened to Sharpay. Then the school would go

on a ruckus. most of all. He would be the most affected, why? Because...

"I love her.." Troy thought as he sped up.

Emergency Room

"I'm looking for a Sharpay Evans?" Ryan asked the nurse infront of

the desk

"She's still at the Emergency Room"

"Did it look bad?" Troy asked concerned

"She's going to make it" Dr. Ramirez said as he appeared from the

surgery room, Troy and Ryan gave a deep sigh

"But, there are some injuries that she has to live with let's say..

2 months or so, so she'll be hospitalized for the maximum of 4

months, if she can even do better then we expect to, she can get out

of here in 2 months" Dr. Ramirez said, Ryan nodded

"Thank you Doctor" Ryan said,

"Can we see her now?" Troy asked, Dr. Ramirez nodded

"She's in room 187"

Troy went running towards the room as he opened the door, he saw

Sharpay, and Sharpay saw him but she looked away

"I look so horrible" Sharpay said as she pointed out the stitches

on the side of her neck. He sighed

"Nah, don't say that" Troy replied, Sharpay giggled

"Whatever Bolton. But I'm guessing i'm not going to be able to go

to callbacks. in this kind of condition, it's impossible" Sharpay

smiled, Troy gave a heartmelting smile

"Well. . . I don't think I'd be able to do it without you" Troy said

Sharpay arched her eyebrows

"But. . . What about Gabriella?" Sharpay asked, Troy gave a sigh

"You know Sharpay, I thought Gabriella was everything for me.

I thought she was the best thing that happened in my entire life

But i guess I was too blind, you were there. I just didn't realize it,

You by far most is the best thing that ever happened in my life.

And when I found out that something happened to you... I rushed in here

I really care for you Sharpay" Troy said

He didn't know why he was like this. Knowing that he and Sharpay do not

exactly hang out that much.

"I. . . Don't know what to say" Sharpay replied, Troy smiled as he leaned

towards her

"You don't have to say anything" Troy whispered as he leaned forward

and before they knew it, Troy and Sharpay kissed. at the exact

time Ryan entered, and saw what was happening. He smiled and closed

the door, giving both of them privacy for their own.

"I love you Sharpay Evans, would you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked,

Sharpay smiled

"Yes!" Sharpay giggled as she hugged him tight, Troy baffled with

laughter as they shared another kiss.

-----

Sharpay got out of the hospital at 3 months, thanks to Troy's

encouragement

Troy broke up with Gabriella right after he confessed to Sharpay and

he and Sharpay officially were together, They were voted couple of the year

Troy got another season of championships and at the following musicale, they were the leads.

Ryan and Gabriella got together, just months after the break up

of Troy and Gabriella

And everything. Was just right

The End

------

Sorry guys that I had to end it short. Don't worry. Keep your fingers

crossed for a sequel!


End file.
